


I Love You More

by GinnyRiver



Category: Eminem (Musician), Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: Arguing, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:21:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnyRiver/pseuds/GinnyRiver
Summary: Marshall and Colson had an arguement on the phone.
Relationships: Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly/Eminem
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	I Love You More

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I'm the type who always can't think of a suitable title for my fics. So the following content may not like what the title seems.

阅读，Marshall总喜欢以这种方式度过他难得的闲暇时间。确切地说，享受被他有意识地归类为“休息”的时间。大部分时候他与自己的同龄人没什么区别，忙于蒸蒸日上的事业、没空读书、没空像那些“自我放逐”的人们一样享受生活，最后自己也不记得把时间放在了什么地方。而就像他的同龄人一样，他总也无法完整地拥有一段属于自己的休息时光。这次的来电显示是他最不愿意看到的名字，Colson. 他调整呼吸，把翻滚着的诸如“为什么人们在关系存续期间总要无休止地打扰别人”一类的问题压入心底。放轻松，也许他真的有很重要的事。他自我提醒，让电话在手里多振了一会儿才接通。

“有事吗？”

“下午——呃，是的。Marshall, 我想我们得谈谈。”

“谈什么？你的新手链是Kanye和Kendrick的联名？还是你准备采样killshot？”他本能地攥紧手机。“我们得谈谈”，这是他最讨厌听到的词，就像他是个精神病患，或者他们的关系真的出了天大的问题等着二人联手修补。他试图用押韵和玩笑掩饰自己的不耐烦，但说出的话却因为自身情绪带上几分讥讽的意味。靠。他无声地动了动嘴，迟缓地反应过来后只有希望年轻人别太当真，毕竟他一直都是这样，Colson应该习惯了。

“……都不是，虽然那条手链确实是Kanye送的，haha. 当然，如果你愿意介绍我和Kendrick我会爱惨你的——尽管我现在也爱得很'惨'。”电话那头短暂地沉默了，用一句双关将他糟糕的玩笑一笔带过，“是关于我们，Marshall. 如果再不好好聊一下我们就玩完了。”

年轻人的声音听起来比平时还要低八度时意味着他是认真的，意味着中年人将迎来新一轮的烦躁和压抑，更成问题的是，他不知道自己为什么会这样。Marshall极度反感那种心理医生一样“告诉我你的问题出在哪，然后我们一起解决”的聊天方式，操他的，他好得很。从他们没在一起的时候他就已经把年轻人有必要知道的一切都告诉他了，如果他们之中一定有一个要去看医生，也应该是金发小子，不是他。

“我应该过来找——”

“不，就这样。你不用过来。”男人这才想起自己一直沉默到现在。而现在对方正等待自己说点什么，很明显他走神的那阵子Colson说了不少东西。该死，在这个至关重要的时刻，他惊讶于自己竟然真的没记住对方说的任何一句话。眼下除了道歉没有其他方式。Marshall认命似的长呼一口气。

“我很抱歉，请问你能不能——”

“——重复一遍你刚才说了什么？”他听见Colson几乎同时和他说出一样的句子。

操，操他妈的。

“我就知道你会这么说，Marshall, 你每次道歉几乎都是因为这个。你还记得上回我说我们应该找时间一起出去玩玩儿吗？你答应了，然后把我晾在机场。或者是我发了无数条短信约你到我的录音室听一段屌爆了的beat？然后你怎么对我说？‘我没空，Kells, 下次吧。’操你的，我知道你就在对面那栋楼里，无所事事，但你就是不愿意过来。你在尽可能逃避一切与我接触的机会。可，该死，我们已经在一起了。我能接受不公开恋情，甚至因为之前的事现在还ins上被人他妈的鞭尸，但无尽的忽视与疏远？听着，我不接受。”电话那边的人语气忽然变得强硬，“要么我们今天把它解决了，要么就让它结束这段随便你叫做什么的狗屎关系。”

“你还希望听到我说什么？”Marshall有些恼火，一般来说，能不翻旧账他就尽量不这么做。在他看来，计算一段关系中的得失是低级又可笑的幼稚行为。但今天Colson说的每一句话，甚至是他的态度，都恰巧扎在了他的点上。但他仍然勉强保持着冷静，避免争吵总是他的首选。“我记得你的生日，你磕得神志不清的时候我一直在你身旁，甚至是满足你那些傻逼要求，我做的已经够多了。”他开了免提，将手机放在桌上，疲惫地向椅背仰去。

“'我做得已经够多了'”男人在模仿他的语气，“而现在你甚至没对我提出的问题做出任何回应，也没告诉我你是怎么想的。你他妈就把自己关在那副性冷淡的脸下面，但是做爱时又像个——”

“闭嘴。”

“像个性变态的老头——”

“我他妈让你闭嘴！”电话那头绝对能清楚地听见这边玻璃碎裂的声响，Marshall抄起手边的花瓶砸向了墙壁。

“不，Marshall. 你想让我闭嘴的话就得告诉我你到底是怎么想的。你以为我他妈不知道你说的那些谁都能做吗？操你的，要是你能听我说一次，就一次，听听我的情绪问题，我也不会每次都在房间里飞叶子把自己飞成弱智！你甚至不让我告诉我的朋友我们的事。那我到底算他妈什么？你的免费性玩具？还是宠物狗？我把自己全部的耐心和感情都给了你，你给我了什么？和T.I合作的机会？得了吧，你根本分不清工作和感情，你不愿意和我提及自己遇到的问题，哪怕是怎么挑适合出席颁奖典礼的衣服，就连我们做爱的时候你也只叫我Kells, Marshall, Marshall, 是不是Kim曾经伤害——”

“你最好别和我提她, 我没给你这个权力。”男人的声音平静得出奇，连他自己都吃了一惊。本来他的确产生了几分歉疚，他都在思考该如何弥补了。可就在这一瞬间他仿佛被抽走了所有感情，他甚至不再恼火，席卷一切的倦意逐渐向他涌来，现在他只想赶紧结束一切。

他们再一次陷入沉默，只听得见从听筒里传来的彼此的呼吸声。最后，就像他们的每次冷战，无论谁对谁错，Colson总是先打破沉默的人。

“你知道吗，其实你并不是为没听见我说了什么感到抱歉，你只是因为无法给我对等的感情而感到愧疚。有时候我会想，如果你歉疚的时候多一些而不是暴怒的时候占上风，也许我们就不会这样。我一开始只是想问你今晚要不要一起吃个饭，有个朋友送了我一串很漂亮的挂饰，和你房间的风格很配，我想顺便把它带给你。但我只从你接电话的声音里听出了不耐烦。现在我他妈累了。抱歉，我得挂掉这玩意儿。”

年长者半靠在椅子里，任由思绪在呼吸平缓前在迷惘中四处漫游。他的确已经尽力了，可为什么所有人都觉得他做得不够？所有人都要求他一再付出？每一次他都尝试着给予对方想要的，但看起来每一次他都以失败告终。他不知道哪里出了问题，也厌倦了寻找答案。他想他是爱Colson的，虽然在他意识到自己的情感之前和之后都发生了不少破事。但，操，为什么他总要打破现在的节奏？为什么不老老实实地做好自己的事？他已经没办法再照顾男孩的破烂情绪了。不，用Colson的话来说，他应该从来没有照顾过。

Marshall回过神时电话里的忙音早已停止。像以往的无数次，他想回拨过去和Colson说点什么，或许是告诉他自己真的很抱歉，或许提议是他们应该当面交流——尽管面对面只会使让局面更糟——但同样像以往的无数次，他习惯了等待金发人先迈出那一步，等待他给出信号，无论是一段充斥着恶毒诅咒的短信还是带女人到他家里过夜，都使他有理由和男人大打出手，将一切过错推到对方身上，更重要的是这使他确定Colson不会就此离去。

“你从来没对我说过一句'我爱你'。”Colson冷静又近乎绝望的声音在无来由地在他耳畔响起。每当他们的冲突以一方想要退出结束时，年轻人就会用这种语气说话。Marshall则会感到无来由的暴躁，就像是他丢了一件很重要的东西，正在找的时候还偏偏有人出来添乱。也许他真的应该做些什么，毕竟在内心深处，他不希望这是他们的最后一次对话。Marshall打开短信箱，他知道Colson值得一句他说的“我爱你”，哪怕是用虚假的电子方式。他的手指在那几个字母上不断跳跃，却始终无法真正摁下键盘。

随他的便吧。Marshall将手机扣回桌面，他不知道自己现在疲累得看起来像个连着通宵了半个月的人，他打算把手机锁在房间里一会儿，远离年轻人给自己带来的一堆麻烦。

在他迈出门的那一刻，他觉得自己可能也没那么爱Colson. 不过，谁又真正知道呢？


End file.
